What You Don't Say
by amtrak12
Summary: Comment fic for Milady-Milord that got away from me. The prompt was: Annie, Britta and Shirley have an old fashion slumber party and a game of truth or dare is played. Discussions of Jeff/Annie


**Ficcy Friday at M&M on LJ - tablyn24s prompt: Annie, Britta and Shirley have an old fashion slumber party and a game of truth or dare is played. **

_Uh, this kind of got away from me. Oops! Also I didn't really read through this very carefully because I was falling asleep. :S And the high school flashbacks referenced totally belong t_o _**greta_garbo**__ on LJ.__ The scenario she used in her Truth or Dare fic just seemed so realistic that it went into my personal canon._

"Annie's turn! Truth or dare?"

Annie's eyes widened. Horrible flashbacks to a high school party that ended with her locked outside naked crossed her mind, and she mentally shuddered.

"Truth."

Britta smirked.

"How far have you gotten with a guy?"

Annie scrunched up her face in confusion. She had already told Britta and Shirley about the story of her gay ex-boyfriend.

"I mean in college," Britta amended.

Oh.

Annie felt her cheeks grow warm as memories of a certain encounter behind Pierce's pool house sprang to mind. ...

She and Jeff hadn't discussed that night of the dance, and all summer they were careful not to be left alone together whenever the group met up. This worked fine for the first few weeks. But then everyone was over for Troy and Pierce's party and Annie had just stepped outside for some fresh air and there he was, standing right in front of her. Just like last time. Except not at all because this time there wasn't two women throwing I-love-you's around and waiting for him to come back inside. This time she hadn't just balked on a life-changing decision.

This time it was just them.

She didn't remember what was said or who moved first, but suddenly her arms were around his waist and his fingers were getting tangled in her hair as he slid his tongue past her lips and she gasped.

She couldn't hear the music or the laughter streaming out through the open windows. Her world consisted of only the two of them in that moment. She was painfully aware of how much skin her bikini top left exposed, and he was clearly aware of this too because his hands were soon down by her waist and roaming across her back and igod/i it felt good.

Annie reached around his neck for leverage, and Jeff maneuvered them to where he could brace her against the wall. Then he kissed along her jaw line, down to suck and nibble at her neck. She stifled a moan and bunched her fingers in his shirt wanting to pull him closer. He slid a hand around to her stomach and inched it teasingly high. Annie was suddenly struck by a huge wave of desire. She wanted to be touched everywhere and anywhere. She wanted Jeff to touch her. She hadn't experienced anything that intense before. Later she'd be confused by this rampant desire, but at the time it just felt so, so right.

So moments later, when her mental pleading finally paid off, and Jeff's hand moved up to cup her breast, she didn't panic or question; she just moaned and leaned into him.

Of course then the door to the pool house swung open and the loud banging it made as it hit the wall caused them to jump apart. Luckily it was just Troy who either didn't notice their guilty expressions or was just too focused on locating more hot dogs to care.

They never talked about that night either.

"Annie!"

"Huh?" Annie snapped out of her reverie and refocused her attention on her friends. Shirley and Britta were staring at her with a mixture of curiosity and bemusement.

"Yeah going off in a dirty daydream isn't going to get you out of the question," Britta said. Annie flushed a deeper red and bit her lip.

"Second base," she finally admitted. Shirley's and Britta's faces lit up at the juicy news.

"Ooooo!" They both said at the same time. Annie frowned.

"When did you decide not to take things so slow?" Shirley asked.

"Man, I can't believe you let Vaughn get to second base!" Britta added.

"What? I didn't it! It wasn't with Vaughn." Annie replied hastily.

Shirley and Britta instantly got quiet, and Annie realized her mistake. Uh, oh.

"But you didn't date anyone else last year," Shirley pointed out. "Or did you?"

"No," Annie said quietly. Britta narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Annie.

"Did you and Troy fool around one night?"

"What? No!" Annie shouted.

"This was consensual right? It wasn't some skeevy guy that you didn't tell us about because you felt uncomfortable or embarrassed? Because if it was, I'll hunt the guy down and I'll kill him. And then bring him back to life just so I can kill him again."

"No, Shirley! Nothing like that happened. It was just one night with a friend. Now can we please drop it?"

"Which friend?" Britta asked. Annie groaned.

"No one!"

"Abed?"

"No."

"Well I know it wasn't Pierce because you already ruled out any skeevy guys." Britta and Annie both shuddered at the mental images.

"Eww Shirley! Don't even allude to things like that," Britta said with her nose scrunched up.

"Well was it one of Vaughn's friends then? Because that's just plain mean to Vaughn."

"No it wasn't one of his friends, and that's all I'm going to say. Now it's Shirley's turn. Shirley, truth or dare?"

Britta suddenly gasped, cutting off the end of Annie's sentence.

"Oh Annie, no! Tell me you didn't? Because that's just, wrong, iso wrong/i! I thought you had better taste than that!"

"What are you talking about?"

"It was Jeff?"

"WHAT?" Annie and Shirley both exclaimed.

"Mmm mmm! No he didn't!" Shirley looked absolutely furious. She started digging around in her purse.

"I can't believe this. I'm going to ikill/i him!" Britta said, also furious.

"Not until after I do." Shirley pulled out her phone and started dialing. Annie's eyes and mouth had gone completely round.

"No! You guys, I didn't say anything about it being Jeff," Annie tried. "Shirley, hang up the phone!"

"Jeffrey!" Shirley yelled when Jeff picked up. "How dare you go around debasing innocent girls?" A loud, screeching What?' could be heard from the other end. Annie thought she might be having a heart attack.

"Shirley!" She tried to grab the phone away, but Shirley quickly moved out of the way.

"I am so disappointed in you! If you touch our little Annie again, I will castrate you. You got that?" Britta gave a satisfied nod of approval at this. Annie gave up and buried her head in her arms while Shirley continued to berate Jeff.

She really hated Truth or Dare.


End file.
